


失神

by Eunhaeisrio



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunhaeisrio/pseuds/Eunhaeisrio
Summary: 赫海的日行一车，今天小盒上海了么？
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae/Lee Donghae, 赫海
Kudos: 17





	失神

李东海再次回过神的时候，能感到背上持续不断落下的细碎的亲吻。紧接着耳边一热，传来了一句：“亲爱的，你晕过去了。”李东海老脸一红。“这么爽么？”身后的人压上来贴在他耳边满足的叹出一口气，话里满是笑意，还透露出一丝小小的得意。李东海羞的翻了个白眼：“你也试试？”“哦吼…”背上的人笑意愈发明显：“看起来哥哥我还不够努力啊，要更努力的让我们宝贝满足才行。”正说着李东海猛的被撞上前列腺，爽的他屁股不由自主的往上一抬发出了一声粘腻的呻吟。已经高潮过两次的身体对体内的刺激反应还是很强烈，身后的人坏心眼的故意顶在那一点上研磨，爽的李东海硬是憋出了一双泪眼。  
“李赫宰你怎么还没射…啊嗯…”无法控制的甜美呻吟从李东海的鼻腔中漏出，下身的肉穴回应一般的绞紧了体内坚硬的柱体。李赫宰心情非常好的摸了摸东海的头，微眯着眼睛，满意的看着对方光洁的背上自己弄出来的那些印子，心猿意马的答应了一声。他也不知道自己怎么了，最近总是像春天的兔子一样，看见李东海就想没个够的往上骑。  
李赫宰伸手把人捞起来，高潮过后的李东海整个人软绵绵的，白皙的皮肤上染上了一层薄红色，看起来非常漂亮。李赫宰抓过那被自己吸的有些肿胀的乳首肆意揉捏，一面浅浅的抽插起来。“我们小东海是因为知道哥哥喜欢大胸才把这里练的这么好的么？”李赫宰最喜欢在床上说些有的没的逗李东海。这孩子健身是健身，但每次跟自己宵夜肉啊冰淇淋啊的也没少吃，导致现在一身腱子肉上还裹了一层软肉，捏起来软软的手感还不错。“你现在的胸得有D还是E啊？下次给你弄个内衣量量好不好？嗯？”李赫宰轻咬着李东海的后颈，浅浅的戳弄着软乎的肉穴。李东海羞的耳朵都烧起来了，人也仿佛得了热病一样，整个人头晕晕乎乎。一巴掌往身后的人身上招呼过去，“你要做就快点。”这巴掌打在身上倒也不疼，反倒是多了几分撒娇的意味。李赫宰不由自主的笑出了牙龈，拾起小朋友的手放在嘴边亲了亲，伸手按下人的腰大开大合的操干起来。  
要说李东海的屁股，那真是顶顶好看的了。平时穿着衣服的时候就浑圆挺翘的不行，现在这种后入的姿势，李赫宰每深入一次都能感觉得到那两个圆乎乎的屁股蛋子在自己的小腹上跳舞。一颤一颤的臀肉看的李赫宰心痒痒，手也痒痒。还没等他反应过来，已经一巴掌拍了上去。  
“啊！李赫宰你干嘛…”李东海这边被顶的整个人快要飞起，冷不丁被打了一巴掌，激灵的弹了一下，高高跷起的下体随即拍打在小腹上，拉出一道漂亮的银丝。“海海你真好看……真性感…”李赫宰看着那白花花的屁股蛋子因为充血迅速的变粉，伸手又揉又捏的，将它掐成不同的形状。再感受那充满弹性的嫩滑的皮肤从自己手下溜走的那一刻，突然有种异样的性奋。他将性器抽出到只有头部在体内的程度，再猛的一下戳进去。每插入一次，就要打一下李东海的屁股，感受着因为刺激而突然夹紧的穴口所带来的快感。“啊…赫宰…李赫宰…”李东海被压着跪趴在床上操着，腰部完全使不上力，屁股上被拍打的疼痛和前列腺的刺激混合在一起形成一种全新的快感。他只能咬紧身下的枕头，发出小动物一般的呜咽声，腰部还不自觉的前后摆动，主动配合着李赫宰抽插的更深。李赫宰被这几下摆腰刺激的鼻血都快出来了，呼吸越来越粗，手下也越发的没有轻重，“海海喜欢这样么？嗯？”说罢用力的顶进去，附带重重的一巴掌，“喜欢被哥哥边打边操？哥哥操的你爽不爽？嗯？说出来。”李东海羞的整个人仿佛煮熟的虾子，上半身埋在床单和枕头里看的不是很明显，只有露出来的耳尖和后颈简直红的滴血。被撞的七零八落的呻吟声断断续续的从枕头上传来。“海海说啊，说出来，你希望我怎么做？”李赫宰伸手摸摸人额前的湿发，诱哄的在李东海耳边说，“说出来我都满足你。”  
李东海知道这人大概玩儿上瘾了，又羞又臊，倔强的咬着枕头猛摇头。屁股上传来的刺痛感痒痒的，居然又刺激的他更硬了一些。察觉到身上的人没有要停下的意思，李东海拼命缩紧了穴口绞着柱身想让李赫宰快点射出来，一面伸手想去抚慰一下自己硬的发痛的小兄弟。谁知手刚挨上就被身后的人坏心的打开，取而代之的是身后铁箍一样的手掌紧紧掐住了根部。“呜…李赫宰你放开…”李东海急的一下被逼出了眼泪，泪水和汗液顺着脸颊留下来,:”嗯…李赫宰…你放开……我想射…呜……”口水浸润的李东海的整个嘴唇愈发丰满,平时樱粉色的薄唇因为亲吻和摩擦肿胀充血起来,像熟透了的草莓一样,看上去酸酸甜甜的.李赫宰伸手插入人的发间,拽着李东海的头发逼迫他仰起头,抬着头与自己接吻.边接吻边加快速度更加激烈的操弄着小穴,他也差不多快到了.”东海啊…我们一起……”  
来自肠道和不停被戳刺的前列腺的刺激让李东海爽的头皮发麻,大腿内侧和腰部无法控制的颤抖.一阵一阵的快感混合着尿意想要从前面释放出去,却被身后的人坏心眼的箍着憋的生疼.李赫宰仿佛还嫌不够一般用食指在马眼附近打圈,指腹还时不时的戳一戳小孔.李东海胡乱的伸手在李赫宰身上乱抓着,闭着眼睛混乱的摇着头,也顾不上害羞不害羞了:”啊…赫宰快点……好哥哥…好哥哥快出来吧…海海不行了……”他感受得到身后李赫宰的呼吸也乱了，便扭过头讨好一般的亲亲人的嘴唇，在他唇边吐出这句话。紧接着李东海就感到自己的前列腺被大力一撞，一股滚烫的液体在体内迸发。他猛地夹紧双腿弓起了腰，两腿难耐的蹭了蹭，想要压制下去这令人疯狂的快感。李赫宰松开抓着人头发的手，失去了支撑的东海一个没控制住直接软倒在床上，没能合上的嘴角微微张着，流出甜美淫乱的涎水。漂亮的背肌一抖一抖的。  
李赫宰被李东海突然的浪荡勾引的一个晃神没控制住，正在懊恼的时候，就看见眼前高高翘起的臀部轻轻的颤抖着，红肿的穴口一开一合的，还残留着自己刚刚滑出去的时候带出的白浊体液。真是淫糜至极的视觉盛宴。他微眯了眯眼睛，舔舔嘴唇将两指并起又捅了进去，另一只手开始上下撸动起李东海早已经涨的通红的分身。李东海刚刚经历了一次被烫的瘫软的小高潮，此刻正在敏感的时候，冷不丁又被戳进来的手指前后夹击的伺候着，爽的从喉咙里发出了一声绵长的呻吟，没过多久就匆匆缴了械。射出来的时候，过于强烈的快感让李东海睁大了双眼，猛地从床上弹起，修长的双腿绷紧了难耐地在床上蹬了蹬，接着痉挛一般的抖动了几下之后，重重落下。李赫宰克制不住的笑着舔了舔嘴唇，在东海微微颤抖的汗湿脊背上来回的抚摸，心里想着我们宝宝感度真好，总有一天要试试能不能把人操出尿来。今天就先到这儿吧。一边滑过好看的腰窝，一边再一次拍上人的屁股，用手把那两个挺翘的屁股蛋子挤到一起，意犹未尽的在紧窄的臀缝中间蹭了蹭。


End file.
